Poala
Poala is Beet's childhood friend. Poala is Beet's so-called future wife that joins Beet in his adventure. Her family adopted Beet after Zenon left Beet to fight against Vandels. Poala has looked over Beet since they were very young, being critically harsh on his mistakes and wanting him to think reasonably which, of course, he does not do most of the time. When Beet leaves for his training in the outside world, Poala decides to become a Buster herself to protect her town from the menaces which arise. She is a tough, tomboyish girl that is ready to get her hands dirty in a fight with Vandels. Also, she's the brains of the Beet Warriors, keeping everything about the group in her special diary. She is also the money manager, though sometimes she spends the money to “help” the group by buying all sorts of weapons. She likes to use the Divine Power of fire, specifically fireballs. Poala does not like to eat bugs or rough it, and sometimes hates camping with Beet because of his weird schedule, yet this is a major part of survival while busting. Currently in volume 12, Poala is revealed to be recovering from a life and death situation after the Vandel Baron's baptizing attack. The shot missed her heart by mere centimeters. Her favored weapons are a pair of short swords and an arm-mounted armored gun. Her strongest power is the Divine Attack of Fire and its powerful Burst End technique. Fired at point blank range, this attack can annihilate even the toughest targets. She discovered this move in the battle with Grineed, in which it completely annihilated the Vandel's arm. Although she has not yet materialized a saiga, it is likely that the saiga she materializes will be fire-based, reflecting her ultimate Burst End technique and the writer's probable goal to have all five elements represented in the saiga of the Beet Warriors. Sanjo and Inada said that she represents the "average person living in the Century of Darkness" and the character "closest" to "the readers.""On the Beet." Shonen Jump Volume 2, Issue 11. November 2004. VIZ Media. 8. Sanjo and Inada said that Poala's name stems from poitrine, the French word for chest. The two said "it would be nice" if they could write Beet the Vandel Buster via her point of view. Saiga Unnamed Saiga In volume 11 when she attacks the Vandel Hartis she accidently fires a Extremely Powerful Explosion in front of her from her Right Hand.' Weapons and Abilities Tengeki *'Divine Power of Fire **A Basic Fireball **Fire Pole: An advanced form of Fire technqiue where its a spear, one of the strongest Fire Moves **Burst End: Ultimate Form of Divine Attack of Fire and really explosive *'Divine Power of Water ' **Hail Bullet: A Basic Water attack where it Freezes the enemy after it is thrown **Hail Stone Cone: A version of Hail Bullet in volume 10 where Poala makes a HUGE Boulder Sized piece of Hail drop on the enemy Weapons Iron Armored Gun In volume 2 she reveals her interest in guns and in volume 3 she buys a Iron Armored Gun which she uses from this moment on for long-distance fights. Blade When first seen as a Buster, Poala uses a blade for short range attacks. After acquring the Iron Armored Gun she is uses the blade as a side arm. References Category:Vandel Busters Category:Beet Warriors